mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Egyptians Mob
The Egyptians Mob 'was formed by four evicted Pound Puppies females and three roving Zappa males. So far all three founding Zappa males have been dominant at some point. At first Pimms became the dominant male, however he was predated a year later, leaving his brother Skol as the new dominant. Skol succumbed to a snake by in mid 2007 leaving the last Zappa male Artistotle's dominance unchallanged. Parsley estabilshed dominance even though she was not the oldest female in the group. Dominant Pair Pimms became the dominant male and was fitted with a radio collar, however female dominance was unsettled for two months. Mango was the oldest female but was ousted by her younger sister by ten months Parsley, who established dominance. Pimms was predated in November 2007 after being the dominant male for a year. His litter-mate brother Skol took his place but was killed by a cape cobra in July 2007. The last Zappa male Aristotle became the next dominant male. Current Members The Egytians have 15 members as of November 2008. Parsley (VPPF012) '''Dominant Female ' Aristotle (VZZM045) '''Dominant Male Khufu (VEGM001) Aphrodite (VEGF002) King Tut (VEGM003) Ra (VEGM004) Isis (VEGF005) Hathor (VEGF006) Anubis (VEGM007) Set (VEGM008) Hesa (VEGF009) Osiris (VEGM010) Hatshepsut (VEGF011) Bastet (VEGF012) Snefru (VEGM013) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Egyptians. Mango (VPPF002) Parsley (VPPF012) Chips (VPPF015) Bubbles (VPPF016) Skol (VZZM041) Pimms (VZZM043) Aristotle (VZZM045) Khufu (VEGM001) Aphrodite (VEGF002) King Tut (VEGM003) Ra (VEGM004) Isis (VEGF005) Hathor (VEGF006) Anubis (VEGM007) Set (VEGM008) Hesa (VEGF009) Osiris (VEGM010) Hatshepsut (VEGF011) Bastet (VEGF012) Snefru (VEGM013) VEGM014 VEGP015 VEGP016 VEGP017 VEGP018 Rivals The Egyptians' hold a territory next to the Argonians. History November 2006: ''' Mango, Parsley, Chips and Bubbles team up with Pimms, Skol and Aristotle. Pimms became the dominant male. No dominant female '''Decmber 2006: Mango, Parsley and Chips were all pregnant. Chips was evicted. Janaury 2007: Mango gave birth but Parsley killed her litter. Parsley became the dominant female. Parsley and pregnant. Chips aborted and was evicted along with Mango. Fabuary 2007: '''Parsley gave birth to Aphrodite, King Tut and Khufu. Bubble aborted. '''March 2007: Pimms went roving. April 2007: Bubbles was pregnant. Pimms and Aristotle went roving. One encounter with Argonians. May 2007: Bubbles gave birth to but lost her litter. Pimms and Aristotle went roving. June 2007: Mango aborted and was evicted. July 2007: '''Parsley was pregnant. Mango, Chips and Bubbles were evicted. Mango was Last Seen. '''August 2007: '''Parsley gave birth to Ra, Isis, Hathor and Anubis. '''September 2007: Aristotle went roving. Two encounter with Argonians. October 2007: '''Parsley aborted. Chips was pregnant. She evicted Mango, Chips and Bubbles. Mango was Last Seen. Pimms and Aristotle went roving. '''November 2007: Chips lost her litter. Bubbles was pregnant. Pimms was predated. Skol became the new dominant male. December 2007: Bubbles aborted and was evicted. Aristotle went roving. January 2008: '''Parsley was pregnant. Bubbles was evicted and Last Seen. '''February 2008: Parsley was pregnant. Chips was evicted. March 2008: Parsley gave birth to Osiris, Set and Hesa. April 2008: '''Aristotle and Khufu went roving. '''May 2008: '''Aristotle, King Tut and Khufu went roving. '''June 2008: Chips aborted. July 2008: '''Skol was killed by a cape cobra. Aristotle became the dominant male. '''August 2008: King Tut and Khufu went roving. '''Spetember 2008: '''Parsley was pregnant. Chips, Aphrodite and Isis were evicted. Chips was Last Seen. '''October 2008: '''Parsley gave birth to Hatshepsut, Bastet, Snefru and VEGM014 '''November 2008: '''King Tut and Khufu went roving. VEGM014 was killed. Category:Meerkat Mobs